Drabbles A to Z
by pull harder
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles about the PoT characters... Not all of these have pairings... As of now, here's F for Finesse.
1. A for Adaptation

**Disclaimer: **_I can only hope._

Drabbles A-Z Presents:

**_A for Adaptation_**

There are instances where adaptation and evolution is not the answer.

**---**

Echizen Ryoma is quick to adapt in any given situation.

Let's take for example the time he transferred to Seigaku.

Back then, he met a lot of foes (e.g. those stupid second years—but mainly Arai) and a few annoyances (aka, Horio, Ryuuzaki-san, and the rest of the pack). He also had some difficulties in studying the Japanese history and such.

In time, Ryoma had managed to cope with these.

The same could be said whenever he plays a tennis game. No matter how strong his opponent is, Ryoma will get stronger and stronger until he surpasses that person's level.

He wants to be above. That's why he adapts.

But there are just some things that will not surrender to his constant changes.

Certain enigmas like Fuji Syuusuke.

"Please, Ryoma-kun!"

The boy glared like he hadn't been doing it for the past ten minutes or so. "No."

"It'll get better, I promise," Fuji tried again with his usual smile (only more demonic).

"No."

"Aw, Ryo—"

"Make me."

And Fuji pounced.

Thirty minutes later, Fuji emerged from the house with a pretty little girl in tow.

There are just some things that Echizen Ryoma won't be able to adapt to.

And, besides, it's more thrilling that way, yeah?

**---**

_Yup. That's it. Next on Drabbles A-Z:_

**_B for Bonehead_** – Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's opinions of each other.

_Please review!_


	2. B for Bonehead

**Standard disclaimers apply. **_See Chapter 1._

Drabbles A-Z Presents:

**_B for Bonehead_**

Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's opinions of each other.

**---**

Their opinions of each other would never change.

"Stupid viper!"

… Nope. Never.

"What did you say?!"

"Stupid viper!" Momo repeated childishly.

Kaidoh growled. "You…"

Once again, the two were oblivious to the stares they were receiving. They didn't notice their teammates and fellow students shaking their heads, heaving sighs, or whispering to each other, "They're at it _again_?". The disapproving glances of passing teachers all slipped the two's notice.

It's very fortunate that majority of the people in their school have already gotten used to their everyday battles.

However, it does get tiring sometimes.

Tap-tap-tap, went the little drops of water from the nearby fountain.

Silence.

Tap-tap-tap.

"Oishi," whispered Eiji to his doubles partner. "Do they seem… under comatose to you?"

"No. They're still standing aren't they? What harm can staring at each other do?"

"I think it's more of staring _down_," Taka observed.

Still more silence in the battlefield.

"…" –glare-

"…" –evil eye-

-twitch- "BONEHEAD!!!" Momo and Kaidoh shouted at the same time.

Kaidoh hissed, annoyed.

Momo scratched his head, frustrated.

"You too," they both muttered before turning away.

---

_The end. Next on Drabbles A-Z:_

**_C for Concentration._** – Sengoku and his rites.

_Please review!_


	3. C for Concentration

**Standard disclaimers apply. **_See Chapter 1._

Drabbles A-Z Presents:

_**C for Concentration**_

Sengoku and his rites.

**---**

Sengoku is no ordinary person—especially in carrying out his morning rites. From the happy-go-lucky young man, he mutates into a manically obsessive freak of nature.

He won't just comb his hair gently, like any self-loving person would. He goes for it like… like how a starved cannibal would grapple for the last zebra. He ATTACKS it. Fiercely, and with the determination of—of a starved cannibal.

You see, his hair doesn't fix itself. Neither do the rest of his body parts.

"DIE you INSOLENT COWLICK!!! Why can't you be ACCOMODATING just this ONCE?" shrieked Sengoku, his transformation having occurred the moment he entered the bathroom, which was around 4am. He'd been in there for an hour and a half.

Someone knocked on the door. "Kiyosumi, are you alright in there?" his mother asked from outside.

Blinking as if from a daze, the boy called back with a confused, "Fine!" A couple of seconds later…

Boing!

Sengoku's eye twitched once, twice, then more like some chronic eye disease. "You…" he murmured fixing a death glare on the cowlick that had popped up from where he was looking at it in the mirror. "You… STUBBORN DIMWIT!!! Oh, when I get my hands on YOU, I'll CRUSH you!"

Err, apparently, he doesn't hold back on his own body parts.

"Where's that gel when you _need_ it?"

He dropped down to the floor and searched the cabinet under the sink. "Toothpaste… shaving cream… facial soap… soap for—something I need not mention… hair dye? Who the hell uses _that_?... hair mousse… aha!" He stood up and waved the bottle of gel around like a prize. "Lucky!"

Back to normal!

"Now…" Sengoku began, turning his attention back to the persistent cowlick. "Just when I thought I'd gotten everything done, _you_ suddenly decide to pop up! Think you're so cool, eh?" His eyes glinted with malevolence _(Hee-hee… I've always wanted to use that word!)_. "We'll see about THAT."

He promptly assaulted the strands with the hair gel, along with a triumphant: "Huzzah!" and some other… means of expressing victory.

Unfortunately, it doesn't end there.

Sengoku swiped at the top of his head. Missed. Another miss on his second attempt. "What the…?" His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly reached his hand up to the willful wisps. _'Willful? Ha!'_ he thought with much annoyance. _'Willful my…' _He broke off, squinting his eyes to see well.

Slowly…

Slowly…

Slo—woopsie daisy! Slowly…

"Hurrah!" exclaimed Sengoku, making a V-sign at the mirror. "I win!"

Morning rites are more fun Sengoku-style.

**---**

_Fin. Next on Drabbles A-Z:_

**_D for Destructive_**– It's just too random.

_Please review!_


	4. D for Destructive

**Standard disclaimers apply. **_See Chapter 1._

Drabbles A-Z Presents:

_**D for Destructive**_

It's just too random.

**---**

The all-powerful and revered captain of the Rikkai Dai tennis club watched his teammates unflinchingly at the beginning of practice. He may have blinked during intervals—because, honestly, what kind of person can't not NOT blink?—but other than that, his reactions were minimal, if not practically non-existent.

He didn't cringe upon finding out that Sanada was bound to his bed and locked up in his room by his parents due to food poisoning. He barely remembered giggling at his vice captain's expense when the boy had called earlier in the morning. What was it that Sanada said? …Ah! _"Seiichi, please forgive my absence later on today for my parents found joy in caging me in my bedroom and praying for the betterment of my audacious immune system and weak stomach."_

Yukimura giggled again at that. Audacious immune system? A loud crash from the corner of the court caught his attention.

He turned his head ever so slowly, trusting that the noise wouldn't be a cause of pandemonium. Deep inside, he knew that his charges would be good, obedient little fellows. _Especially_ with their vice captain gone. That line of thought was also why the smile didn't leave his lips when Marui started shouting profanities, along with a few 'Sorry's.

Oh dear. Are those tennis balls rolling on the ground next to that huge overturned basket? My, Marui sure has quite a mess to clean up.

Yukimura found the redhead dancing his way through the balls picking them up one by one and threw them in another (upright) ball basket. The volley specialist laughed merrily, followed by those who'd seen his mistake.

Marui flinched, and the captain guessed that he'd nearly been choked by his gum. He shrugged afterwards and blew a bubble, only to have it pop and occupy his face entirely, along with a part of his bangs. "Dammit!" came his muffled shout as he ran around in circles and, finally, tripped on one of the balls.

Jackal, who had been passing by innocently, crashed into him and the two of them lay sprawled out on the ground, with Marui still struggling with the sticky confectionary and Jackal just lying there in a daze.

The dark Brazilian blinked with a dopey smile. "Whah?" he murmured, looking vaguely confused, before his face cleared up with realization. "Oh. I'd love to go to the circus with you, mommy." This caused a lot of people to chuckle. After that very… strange… declaration, Jackal fell unconscious.

Kirihara approached his fallen comrade and poked him at the side with his racket.

Yukimura smiled, finding the scene cute in a freakishly weird way. He imagined a camper poking some sort of meat that he was cooking on huge bonfire. Again, he giggled. But he was forced to turn his attention back to them when Kirihara was joined by Renji in examining Jackal.

Mad experiment. Cool.

He was enthralled by what Yanagi did next (which I shall no longer mention) that he failed to notice anything else at the rest of practice time.

He didn't see Niou ambush a dozen first years with his handy-dandy water gun.

He didn't see Yagyuu drag Niou back to the clubroom to do unspeakable things.

He didn't see Sanada arrive, hands on his aching stomach.

And he most definitely didn't see Sanada faint after feeling a certain inclination to hurl at his current location.

**---**

_Dedicated to whoever loves Rikkai as much as I do.. Next on Drabbles A-Z:_

**_E for Entertainment_**– Even captains can be brats.

_Please review!_


	5. E for Entertainment

**Standard disclaimers apply. **_See Chapter 1._

Drabbles A-Z Presents:

_**E for Entertainment**_

Even captains can be brats.

**---**

Saeki stared at the door.

So did the rest of the Regulars.

And the rest of the club.

A freshman who was supposed to be picking up tennis balls with the other first years frowned at the upperclassmen confusedly. "What's going on?" he asked.

Saeki gave him a LOOK, and the boy scampered off to join his friends. The white-haired Regular sighed and turned his gaze back to the door, approaching it tiredly. "Aoi-kun! Open the door!" he called as he knocked.

"NO!" their captain shouted back, though his voice was muffled. "Not until—"

"NO!!!" came and even louder shout from Bane.

The door received a strong kick from inside. "Fine!"

Ryou sighed frustratedly. "Aoi-kun," he began, forcing himself to be calm. "Stop being such a brat."

"Mmphrghmf!" Davide agreed/argued/shouted through his muffin, which Bane had given him earlier to shut him up.

"I'M NOT A BRAT!!!"

"Are too," Bane mumbled out.

Saeki raised an eyebrow at him. "None of this would've happened if you'd only—"

Bane shook his head vigorously. "I refuse to humiliate myself in that manner."

The whole club—minus Aoi and Bane—heaved weary sighs.

The Regulars—again, minus Aoi and Bane—gave an additional shake of the head, followed by a collectively chiding, "Bane/Buhmnf…"

A couple more minutes of head-shaking made Bane decide that, on the long run, his pride didn't really matter all that much. "FINE, DAMMIT!!! I'LL DO THE STUPID CHICKEN DANCE!!!" he barked.

"Yay!!!" The door slammed open and Aoi gazed at him with expectant eyes.

Bane sighed. Captains sure can be brats.

**---**

_There. Next on Drabbles A-Z:_

_**F for Finesse**_– ((Still taking requests!))

_Please review!_


	6. F for Finesse

Standard disclaimers apply

**Standard disclaimers apply. **_See Chapter 1._

Drabbles A-Z Presents:

_**F for Finesse**_

Atobe will never understand.

--

"Strange," Atobe concluded as he surveyed the scene before him.

Mukahi and Shishido were fighting as usual, but their way of fighting was simply… mind-boggling.

Instead of their habitual shouting match, the two were sitting on the opposite ends of a table and talking quietly. While sipping TEA and occasionally biting down on some OATMEAL COOKIES.

'_Definitely strange._' Atobe's brows furrowed elegantly in thought.

"…head is not empty, per se. Simply lacking the nutrients essential for daily activities," Shishido continued, not noticing their captain.

Mukahi scoffed. "My head does _not_ lack nutrients. I'd say it's _yours_ that's deprived."

"Now, now, Mukahi. You musn't be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed of anything!"

Shishido smirked. "Oh?"

The other turned red, trying hard to remain civil.

"Then I wonder why you've never let anyone in your room before. Besides Oshitari."

"That's… completely irrelevant right now." Mukahi glared hotly. "I don't even know how we reached this part of the conversation."

"Meaning you're stupid."

"I—I'm… Gah!" The redhead tossed his napkins at his companion. "Let's not continue with this. It's annoying!"

"If you say so," Shishido conceded, but he knew he'd won anyway.

Before they could start another topic, Atobe stepped in. "You two."

They looked at him, surprised.

"I didn't hear you come in," Mukahi said, raising an eyebrow.

Atobe waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind that. What happened to shouting at each other?"

Shishido looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "It's called finesse, dude. Ever heard of it?"

--

_There. Next on Drabbles A-Z:_

_**G for Guerilla**_- Sometimes the imagination goes a _teeny_ bit across THE LINE.

_Please review!_


End file.
